The popularity of online gaming has increased over the years. More and more individuals are starting to become engaged in playing real-time multi-player games. In order to enhance the player experience with these games, new improvements and enhancements are regularly introduced or innovated.
In some cases, these improvements relate to the player's interaction with the game in terms of the computer graphic interface or with respect to new challenges or tasks to achieve.
In order to fully appreciate changes to the computer graphic interface, other improvements to the game may be needed which are not visible to the player. For instance, a faster Internet connection may be beneficial to the player's game play.
Therefore, there is provided a method of improving a user's experience with a real-time multi-player game.